Equinoccio
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: El último día de invierno en el distrito 11... Al igual que la tierra vuelve a la vida parece que también nosotros, es el día de la esperanza, de los sueños que esperemos que no sean rotos


**EQUINOCCIO**

 **DISTRITO 11**

 _"Este fic participa del reto "Celebrando en Panem" del foro El Diente_ _de León"_

Disclaimer: THG no me pertenecen… pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y me encanta por haber creado algo tan genial

* * *

El distrito se revuelve, se agita… tal como lo hace todas las mañanas de los domingos en el mercado, el ambiente empieza a cambiar, hay algo vibrante en el aire… El viento ha cambiado de dirección y trae aromas nuevos provenientes de los plantíos a las casas de la población en la cual vivíamos, hay niños que corren y ríen, en las casas se escucha un bullicio fuera de lo común, las risas de sus pobladores…

El día de hoy no hay que recolectar, no hay que arar, podar, este es el día en que se pierde la rutina, incluso los agentes de la paz miran hacia otro lado… No por que comulguen con la celebración o crean que los resultados de nuestra siembra dependiesen de hoy, simplemente nuestra estructura social era tan diferente, tan incomprensible para ellos que venían del distrito 2, que no se atrevían a contradecirlos.

Los músicos habían empezado a tocar en las plazuelas que se encontraban al centro de las casas, con niños bailando a su alrededor. Salían hacia las calles aromas deliciosos provenientes de las cocinas, al pan típico del distrito, frutas y especias. Se escuchaba la algarabía que proviene de las cosas, las risas, el nerviosismo, por las ventanas logro ver a las chicas apuradas en dar los últimos toques a sus atuendos, mientras se dirigen hacia las casas principales, las luces provenientes de antorchas se van encendiendo trazando caminos a través de las casas que confluyen con otros dirigiéndose hacia los sembradíos.

La gente se empieza a juntar en las casas principales, el blanco predomina en el ambiente, tanto en los adornos hechos en la calle con papeles como en la vestimenta de la mayor parte de la población, niños y parte de hombres vestidos con manta, las mujeres mayores con túnicas holgadas, con estructuras de carrizo debajo de ellas que las hacen parecer voluminosas… la música comienza a emanar de las casas y la matriarca que cuenta con el traje más voluminoso de todo y un sin número de collares inicia un canto mientras baila alrededor de los platillos que se han colocado en el centro de la estancia, una a una de 11 las mujeres que se encuentran alrededor empiezan a levantarse y danzar tras ella, describiendo círculos alrededor de sí mismas y siguiendo a la matrona alrededor de las ofrendas, poco a poco la concurrencia va imitando sus pasos y coreando un cántico repetitivo.

El círculo se abrió dando paso a las jóvenes, las cuales venían ataviadas con túnicas laxas de diversos colores, de las cuales sin la estructura de los trajes blancos vuelan, cual si fueran pétalos al viento al estar girando… las cuales toman una de las ofrendas y colocándoselas arriba de los turbantes que envuelven sus cabezas se dirigen hacia las calles guiadas por las 12 mujeres que se encontraban en el círculo, y posteriormente salimos nosotros…

Salimos hacia las calles polvorientas, marcando el ritmo de los tambores con nuestros pies, levantando una polvadera a nuestro paso, las cáscaras, que llevamos atadas a los tobillos cáscaras que realizan sonidos como sonajas al golpear con el suelo y las chicas que se han revuelto entre nosotros bailan alrededor…

Con forme vamos avanzando más gente se nos une en la procesión, la luz del sol va descendiendo y del fuego proveniente del recipiente que porta la matrona se van encendiendo las antorchas a su paso que van marcando los senderos que se adentran dentro de los plantíos, algunos de jóvenes, encienden unas masas de fuego atadas a cuerdas y van haciendo suertes alrededor de sí mismos mientras continúan danzando, los demás nos acercamos siguiendo el compás de los tambores… Entre el brillo de las llamas veo destellos que iluminan una hermosa y larga figura, las cuentas de su cuello centellean y cocan con su cuerpo, su sudor resbala por el mismo haciéndola resplandecer, me parece su cara conocida, no puedo acercarme a identificarla sin perder el paso de la procesión

Nos acercamos hacia un montículo que sobresale de los árboles, las matronas de cada zona se empiezan a formar en un semicírculo alrededor de la pirámide tomando asiento, las jóvenes empiezan a dejar las ofrendas en la parte anterior de la misma y continúan bailando, entramos los jóvenes antes que el grueso de la población que empiezan a formar otro círculo concéntrico al hecho por las bailarinas y las matronas alrededor de la pirámide con varios metros de espacio para darnos espacio. Las masas de fuego que portan algunos comienzan a golpear el piso, encendiendo patrones intrincados que se han dibujado en el suelo, el ritmo de los tambores se incrementa, entrando la población en frenesí, busco a la chica que había vislumbrado antes.

Ahí está, el sudor cae sobre sus costados mientras al ritmo de los cánticos contorsiona sus delgados brazos por arriba de su cabeza cual si fuera una hoja que flotase al viento, es Iman, no se cómo no la había reconocido previamente, una chica que se encuentra en mi área de trabajo, destaca por su belleza… Pero esta noche su piel húmeda centellea cual si contara con gemas en ella, su ojos y facciones se observan aún más afilados, cual felino, y sus movimientos eran gráciles cual le ente etéreo que se ha mezclado con nosotros para la bendición de la cosecha…

Estaba tan absorto en los detalles de Imán que no me dí cuenta que ella también me miraba, a medida que la intensidad las llamas comenzaba a descender, los integrantes de los círculos se iban mezclando, integrando familias, amigos, parejas al ritmo vertiginoso de los tambores, iluminados ahora principalmente por las antorchas.

No estoy seguro quién se acerca a quién pero Imán ya se encuentra a mi lado, contrastando mis movimientos toscos, fuertes, con los suyos, a medida que pasa el tiempo nuestro ritmo se sincroniza, se acortan las distancias, mis dedos empiezan a rozar su piel, recorriendo los contornos de su figura, me sorprende que su piel es mucho más suave de lo cual uno imaginaría en nuestro distrito…

Me encuentro con cada uno de mis sentidos embotados de tantas sensaciones, lo cual me hace más absorto en mi mismo que de los usual, cuando finalmente logro fijar los ojos en los suyos, no puedo si no estampar mi boca contra sus labios, me sabe a especias, un poco picante, lo cual, me sorprende, me embriaga, la beso con voracidad y creo que mi ritmo cardiaco es mucho más acelerado que el que llevan los tambores…

La luz del alba es anunciada por el llamado de las caracolas gigantes, nos separamos suavemente… me susurra cerca de mi oído mi nombre "Tresh" y se aleja de mí siendo esa la única palabra que intercambiamos, todos nos dirigimos hacia el frente de la pirámide, donde se encuentran ,las ofrendas y el sol asciende hasta pasar a través del templo que se encuentra encima de él… La luz atraviesa sus ventanas, se refracta y se refleja en todos nosotros, anunciando el inicio de la primavera, nos baña suavemente e incluso podemos sentir su calor, nos sentimos por un día del año bendecidos, que nos bendecimos con el sol primaveral tal y como lo hace la tierra…

Es el día de nuevos comienzos, en el que se pide que la tierra, las semillas sean bendecidas para lograr una próspera siembra que nos brinde abundantes frutos, hoy es el día de creer en que la luz nos traerá paz, es el día de creer en la esperanza, las matronas abrazan a los niños pequeños los cuales inundan el lugar con sus risas, mientras reparten las ofrendas con las cuales las familias se reúnen para iniciar a compartir sus alimentos y junto con ellos sus sueños, nuevas parejas se forman, al perder el miedo que siempre nos embarga, las parejas ya existentes se consolidan haciéndose promesas, el día de hoy se logra ver un futuro…

Parece que se han expulsado con la música, con el baile, con el sudor, con el fuego todos nuestros miedos, que por un momento se han desvanecido al igual que lo hizo la bruma que cubre nuestra tierra en el invierno y creemos que floreceremos y daremos frutos al sol , tal como los plantíos por los cuales nos rodeamos…

Observo a Imán reír al lado de sus seres queridos, su risa es aguda, cristalina, melodiosa. Y algo, no estoy seguro que sea tal vez el sol, el calor, la esperanza también han bañado mi corazón… Tal vez el siguiente año, ya que haya pasado mí último año en el cual peligro de ser cosechado pueda yo también hacerle promesas, pueda empezar a planear una vida con ella…


End file.
